There is a constant striving for new ways to improve solid rocket motor performance, driven by a demand for increased ballistic missile range and payload capabilities. Ways to improve performance include techniques to tailor thrust to missile flight requirements (i.e., to ballistic requirements), and techniques to increase fuel efficiency. The rocket motor grain design of the present invention is an embodiment of several such techniques.